BEYOOOOOND1St
|artist = BEYOOOOONDS |japanese = |released = November 27, 2019 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+BD, 2CD, digital download |label = |Last = |Next = |Single1 = Megane no Otoko no Ko / Nippon no D・N・A! / Go Waist }} BEYOOOOOND1St (pronounced BEYOOOOONDS First, ビヨーンズファースト) is BEYOOOOONDS' first album. It was released on November 27, 2019 in three editions: one regular and two limited."BEYOOOOONDS 1stアルバム発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-09-11. Limited Editon A includes a Blu-ray featuring all versions of their MVs and a one-hour documentary with footage of their recordings and a pair of specially designed BEYOOOOONDS 3D glasses. Limited Edition B includes a bonus CD featuring a CD drama and a special accordion booklet. Tracklist CD #OOOOOVERTURE #Atsui! (アツイ!; Hot!) #Nippon no D・N・A! #Takanawa Gateway Eki ga Dekiru Koro ni wa (高輪ゲートウェイ駅ができる頃には; By the Time Takanawa Gateway Station is Completed) - CHICA#TETSU #We Need a Name! - Hirai Miyo, Kobayashi Honoka, Satoyoshi Utano #Sokora no Yatsu to wa Onaji ni Saretakunai (そこらのやつとは同じにされたくない; I Don't Want To Be the Same as Those) - Ame no Mori Kawa Umi #Kinoko Takenoko Daisenki (きのこたけのこ大戦記; Mushroom–Bamboo Shoot Great War Chronicle) #Sayokyoku "Megane no Otoko no Ko" (小夜曲“眼鏡の男の子”; Serenade "Glasses Boy") #Megane no Otoko no Ko #Koi no O-Swing (恋のおスウィング; O-Swing of Love) #Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi #Gannen Bungee Jump (元年バンジージャンプ; First Year Bungee Jump) #Ren'ai Bugyou (恋愛奉行; Love Service) #GIRL ZONE - Ame no Mori Kawa Umi #Toei Oedo Sen no Roppongi Eki de Dakishimete - CHICA#TETSU #Go Waist #Nobishiro ~Beyond the World~ (伸びしろ～Beyond the World～; Stretch ~Beyond the World~) Limited Edition B Bonus CD ;Special Drama CD "Megane no Otoko no Ko ~Itte Rasshai Minami Africa Hen~" (眼鏡の男の子～いってらっしゃい南アフリカ編～) #Ichiba - Prologue (一場-プロローグ; First Scene - Prologue) #Niba - Famiresu (ニ場-ファミレス; Second Scene - Family Restaurant) #Sanba - Toshimaen (三場-としまえん; Third Scene - Toshimaen) #Shiba - Famiresu (四場-ファミレス; Fourth Scene - Family Restaurant) #Goba - Dance Senmon Gakkou (五場-ダンス専門学校; Fifth Scene - Dance Vocational School) #Rokuba - Famiresu (六場-ファミレス; Sixth Scene - Family Restaurant) #Nanaba - Toshimaen Kaisou (七場-としまえん回想; Seventh Scene - Toshimaen Recollection) #Hachiba - Yumegaoka Eki Home (八場-夢ヶ丘駅ホーム; Eighth Scene - Yumegaoka Station Home) #Kyuuba - Sugamo Togenuki Jizo Dori (九場-巣鴨とげぬき地蔵通り; Ninth Scene - Sugamo Jizodori Shopping Street) #Juuba - Yumegaoka Eki Home (十場-夢ヶ丘駅ホーム; Tenth Scene - Yumegaoka Station Home) #Juuichiba - Famiresu (十一場-ファミレス; Eleventh Scene - Family Restaurant) #Juuniba - Shot Scene (十二場-ショットシーン; Twelfth Scene - Shot Scene) #Juusanba - Kissaten Rodan (十三場-喫茶店ロダン; Thirtieth Scene - Coffee Shop Rodan) Limited Edition A Blu-ray #Masaka no BEYOOOOOND1St 【BEYOOOOONDS Document Movie】 (まさかのBEYOOOOOND1St) #BEYOOOOONDS no Hajimari 【BEYOOOOONDS Document Movie】 (BEYOOOOONDSのはじまり) #3+6 【BEYOOOOONDS Document Movie】 #3+6+3 【BEYOOOOONDS Document Movie】 #Nengan no Major Debut! 【BEYOOOOONDS Document Movie】 (念願のメジャーデビュー！) #2019 Nen mo Atsui!!!!! 【BEYOOOOONDS Document Movie】 (2019年もアツイ！！！！！) #Atsui! (Music Video) #Atsui! (Dance Shot Ver.) #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Music Video) #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Dance Shot Ver.) #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Panic Train Ver.) #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Panic Train Dance Shot Ver.) #Nippon no D・N・A! (Music Video) #Nippon no D・N・A! (Dance Shot Ver.) #Nippon no D・N・A! (Close-up Ver.) #Go Waist (Music Video) #Go Waist (Dance Shot Ver.) #Go Waist (Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *CHICA#TETSU **Ichioka Reina **Shimakura Rika **Nishida Shiori **Eguchi Saya *Ame no Mori Kawa Umi **Takase Kurumi **Maeda Kokoro **Yamazaki Yuhane **Okamura Minami **Kiyono Momohime *Hirai Miyo *Kobayashi Honoka *Satoyoshi Utano ;Limited Edition B Bonus CD only *Miyazaki Yukahttps://twitter.com/yuka_miyazaki42/status/1199654786959675394?s=21 Album Information *Lyrics: Hoshibe Sho (#2, #4–5, #9, #11–12, #15, #17), Nozawa Toru (#3), Fukuda Kanon (#6), Maeyamada Kenichi (#7), Kodama Ameko (#10, #16), Miura Yoshiko (#13), Oomori Seiko (#14), Henri Belolo / Victor Edward Willis (#16) *Composition: Kato Yusuke (#1), Hoshibe Sho (#2–5, #8–13, #15, #17), Oomori Seiko (#6, #14), Maeyamada Kenichi (#7), Jacques Morali (#16) *Arrangement: Kato Yusuke (#1, #8), Asai Yasuo (#2), Hoshibe Sho (#3, #12), Shimizu Nobuyuki (#4, #15), Maejima Yasuaki (#5), Hamada Pierre Yusuke (#6), Maeyamada Kenichi (#7), Tokuda Mitsuki (#7), Okubo Kaoru (#9, #13–14, #16), Umeguchi Atsushi (#10), Itagaki Yusuke (#11), Suzuki Shunsuke (#17) *Bass: Nagano Tenji (#2)"【アプカミ#145】モーニング娘。'19新メンバー合格発表の瞬間・「アツイ！」ベースREC・森戸知沙希の「メイク講座」 MC : 宮本佳林 一岡伶奈" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2019-07-11. *Piano: Kobayashi Honoka (#2)"【アプカミ#152】カントリー・ガールズ「One Summer Night～真夏の決心～」MVメイキング・「アツイ！」小林萌花のピアノREC・岸本ゆめの「メイク講座」 MC : 浜浦彩乃　江口紗耶" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2019-08-29. *Music Video: Watanabe Nao (#2) Performances Concert Performances ;Atsui! *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 3gatsu ~SUN~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Premium Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ FINAL Miyazaki Yuka Sotsugyou Special *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT J=J Summer Special - Juice=Juice *LIVE BEYOOOOOND1St ;Takanawa Gateway Eki ga Dekiru Koro ni wa *LIVE BEYOOOOOND1St ;We Need a Name! *LIVE BEYOOOOOND1St *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;Sokora no Yatsu to wa Onaji ni Saretakunai *LIVE BEYOOOOOND1St ;Kinoko Takenoko Daisenki *LIVE BEYOOOOOND1St - Ame no Mori Kawa Umi, Hirai Miyo, Kobayashi Honoka, Satoyoshi Utano ;Koi no O-Swing *LIVE BEYOOOOOND1St *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;Gannen Bungee Jump *LIVE BEYOOOOOND1St *Juice=Juice CONCERT 2019 ~octopic!~ (opening act) *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side B~]] ;Ren'ai Bugyou *LIVE BEYOOOOOND1St *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ FINAL (opening act) *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Ichioka Reina, Shimakura Rika, Takase Kurumi, Hirai Miyo, Kobayashi Honoka, Satoyoshi Utano *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] ;Nobishiro ~Beyond the World~ *LIVE BEYOOOOOND1St Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2019 |November |10 |26,692 |https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/ja/m/2019-11/ |} Total reported sales: 32,284 ;Weekly Combined Rankings |- |4 |27,778 |} Total reported points: 27,778 Billboard Japan Top Album Sales Total reported sales: 25,582 Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="2" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Hot Albums | align="center" |6 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot_albums&year=2019&month=12&day=9 |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Albums | align="center" |16 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=dlalbums&year=2019&month=12&day=9 |} Trivia *The album was announced in episode #306 of Hello! Project Station on September 11, 2019."【【ハロ！ステ#306】BEYOOOOONDSお知らせ、Hello! Project SUMMER Juice=Juice LIVE、キッチン、つばきファクトリー特等席！ MC：高木紗友希＆平井美葉" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2019-09-11. *A series of lives to commemorate the album's release, titled LIVE BEYOOOOOND1St, was held from December 2 to December 17, 2019."「LIVE BEYOOOOOND1St」FC先行受付のお知らせ" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2019-10-04. *The Regular Edition cover is reminiscent of the cover of by the 1980s idol group . *The "Atsui!" music video contains numerous parodies and references, including but not limited to: **" " by German power-metal band . **" " by Swedish guitarist . **" " by Japanese rock musician . **" " by American pop singer . **" " by British rock singer . **" " by American hard-rock band . **" " by American heavy metal band . **" " by British power-metal band . **" " by American pop singer . **The "Cosmic Rhythm Rally" rhythm game from the Nintendo 3DS video game Rhythm Heaven Megamix. **" " by English rock musician . **" " by Norwegian synth-pop band . **" " by Japanese heavy metal band . **" " by American hip-hop group . **" " by Japanese rock duo . **" " by American heavy metal band . **" " by American rock band . **" " by American heavy metal band . **" " by British rock band . **Japanese musician 's famous cymbal kick. *BEYOOOOONDS has the second highest selling debut album out of the current Hello! Project groups, being surpassed only by Morning Musume. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:BEYOOOOONDS Albums Category:2019 Albums Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:2019 Blu-rays Category:CHICA TETSU Albums In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Albums In Category:Debut Album Category:BEYOOOOONDS Blu-rays